Load transient requirements for voltage regulators and other DC-DC converters for powering microprocessors are very stringent: greater than 180 amperes load steps at 800 A/μs slew rate with variable load duty ratios, e.g., from ten to ninety percent, and variable load frequencies, e.g., from 1 kHz to 1 MHz. A voltage undershoot is not allowed during any load transient event to avoid crashing the system. In the voltage control loop, an integrator is normally used to improve the DC regulation accuracy in steady-state. However, during high frequency load transient events, the integration may not have a chance to settle.